


【SC】友谊的魔法

by express



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform, 克劳德 - Freeform, 萨菲罗斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/express/pseuds/express
Summary: SC向
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

在神罗的内部，新兵候补往往要接受一系列的检查、甄选，才会真正意义上地应征入伍。  
而进入神罗，不仅仅代表一份报酬优厚的工作，进入一个涵盖多方面福利的机构，更代表了一种追寻荣耀的可能——让普通人也有机会成为英雄的可能。  
不知道有多少人对这种“神罗梦”趋之若鹜，纷纷入伍。神罗特种战士体系中位于顶点的三人，似乎也一边身体力行地证明着神罗所宣扬的梦想，一边含笑欢迎全新的伙伴们的加入。  
即将接受甄选的他们并不知道，一个恐怖的噩梦正徘徊在已经成了士兵的那些人当中：从每月两次的考评，到应对现场的各类测试，数年如一日的周为单位的技能操练和各项测评，以及每半年会下发一次，偶尔调整为三个月一次的最终论文。  
——这些，全都会计入士兵们在神罗中服役时的档案，并决定他们的最终去向。  
如果考评不合格，最严重的情况有两种：一是被发回原籍；二就是背上一身助学贷款债务。  
成绩不合格，回家种红薯！这正是着力于储备强干精兵的神罗所维护的铁则。在个人单兵作战能力极大提升，J细胞广泛作用，魔晄培养已经卓有成效的现在，神罗要求的不仅仅是体质优良的预备兵种，而是德智体美劳全面发展，经过优化的兵力。  
综上所述。  
“我没及格。”克劳德把成绩单打开。  
“几门？”“没及格？”  
“四门。”  
挂了四门，数已经不小了。扎克斯，康赛尔——他的室友都伸头过来看，不由得发出了同情的啧啧声。  
他们都是神罗士兵，其中扎克斯属于特种兵科，康塞尔和克劳德都是士兵科。  
成绩单上除了年度测验的大论文是克劳德下苦工写的，几个硬课是他们事先对过答案的，当然这些都不要紧；一些课程却直接给了D，零零碎碎夹在一群B+和C+里十分显眼。  
“为什么会这样，明明你有复习了吧？”先叫出声的是扎克斯，他痛心疾首地指着克劳德堆在墙角的一些参考书，上面盖着的几本制式笔记本摊开，纸张已经被笔写到蓬松。  
几乎神罗内部的士兵们都有一个橱子，用来堆放这类东西，简直可以说是军旅生涯中的字字血泪。不少因为体质而入选的士兵在入伍之前是断不会想到自己还要接受基础教育的，现在只好从头学起，这比抽筋剥皮还难。相对应的，神罗的年龄限制也一年比一年严格。  
为了不失去得来不易的追寻梦想的机会，每一个士兵都不会忘记，在两年里，日日夜夜伏案研读五台历史与文化，米德加宵禁条例等文献的痛苦。因为这些内容是需要全文背诵并默写的。  
扎克斯也是要考试的同道中人。他是克劳德的朋友，绰号是“小狗”，是个擅长制造欢乐气氛的人。这个绰号还是目前负责特种战士和基础士兵训练的安吉尔长官赠予的。安吉尔长官不仅仅是扎克斯的长官，他们之间还保持着亦师亦友的关系。  
尽管如此，扎克斯还得接受考试，而且据克劳德所知，扎克斯的考试只会更难，题量只会更大，涉及面只会更广——因为他的导师也是安吉尔，位于神罗顶点的三个人之一。  
“我也不知道为什么会这样，”康赛尔摸摸下巴，他和扎克斯，克劳德不属于同一个专业，却因为扎克斯为人爽快而和他们住在了一起。  
他得了一个C-，据他自己说，还好不是D，不过奖学金没指望了——他半真半假地和其他两人抱怨，至于其他的课成绩，他不肯透露更多。  
此时他提出了自己的意见，“我认为你可以找这些老师谈谈，看看是不是弄错了。”  
克劳德心里一暖，他白天训练，弥补体能差距，晚上在寝室里学习。两位舍友对他的辛苦有目共睹，时不时还出言指点他的论文写作方法，纠正数据参考之类。两人手段粗糙，内心细腻，硬是把克劳德的论文分数带到了前五十名。  
他那篇谈金属晶相与钢材强度性质关系的统括性论文能得这么高分，其中一大半是这两位朋友的功劳。克劳德老想请他们吃饭，结果两人根本不接受，硬说是他自己努力所得。  
“要知道统括性论文一半是废纸。”康赛尔叹气。  
“我同意，”扎克斯说，他看了看克劳德的脸色，“另一半是私货集锦。你这篇不一样，你这篇字字珠玑，比那些水货好多了。”  
克劳德笑了笑，继续扒饭。统括性论文的引用率不会很高，但能在系内得到这么高的分，他已经心满意足了。  
他们大声嘲笑自己看到的诸如《论量子力学与现代科技演变》等等利用近期颇有噱头的量子概念， 其实一文不值的东西。半夜康赛尔去电闸偷接线路，扎克斯盗来安吉尔的网络密钥，再加上网线和路由器，三个脑袋聚集在一个显示屏前，在各路科技论坛上打劫晶相图包。  
平时睡得最早的康赛尔忙到凌晨两点才睡。克劳德又检查了一遍自己那篇论文，挑出几个不尽如人意的词。他想了想，把过了审的论文加上安吉尔的名字，试着投到他们常去的一家材料科学网站里。  
发送完邮件，克劳德抓了抓头发，闭上蓝眼睛，沉沉地睡了，明早他还要赶一个实验，磨几十个金属片，做实验报告。那封邮件也作为一个大胆的冒险，沉在了邮箱的底部。  
“康赛尔说的对，”扎克斯恢复了冷静。有时候克劳德会想，扎克斯那种不着调的表现会不会是一种演技，因为扎克斯实际上是个非常靠谱的人。“我们来查查课表。不过在这之前，我先来统计一下你的学分。”  
在神罗内部分为部一级，科一级和最微小的元单位，而这种元单位通常是以寝室和楼层来划分的。  
寝室长负责记录和汇报一个寝室里的士兵成绩状况，一有变动就要提出报告。扎克斯是他们这个寝室的寝室长，克劳德挂了四门，这属于罕见情况，扎克斯有义务上报。  
扯点闲话，903寝室曾经有个人，他上学期欠了一门基础课，下学期欠了一门基础课，加起来就是两门，十二个学分。  
结果他第二学期从头来过，全B+，但还是被退回原籍了。原因是他实验报告没写，他忘记查这门课有没有补录，于是这颗地雷就跟了他一年之久，最终爆炸时仍旧算这一门全挂，实验课只有三点五分，十二加三点五，够上了遣散的十五分。  
“你现在知道了，扎克斯也不是有意的，”康赛尔坐在自己的上铺对克劳德说，他准备睡觉了。“虽然那之后寝室长负责统计学分，但克劳德准能补回来的。”  
“我只相信知己知彼。”扎克斯顶了回去，他又转头对克劳德说：“我有安吉尔的密钥，让我在后台系统改两个字也不是问题……”  
克劳德连忙操作界面，打开成绩系统。“不用，你就算分就行。”有一说一，他也实在不想看到扎克斯被安吉尔吊起来打了。  
“不错，”扎克斯露出一抹微笑，他转头操作成绩系统，把挂了的和成绩危险的科目统统调出来。扎克斯有一个特别的习惯，就是爱演，每看一门都七情上脸。  
“一共多少？”  
“哎等等……”扎克斯那个黑毛脑袋戳到屏幕前，一动不动了。  
片刻后，他忽然叫起来：“克劳德，你的论文分数怎么没了？”  
克劳德伸头去看，可不是吗？  
他那份前五十名，正准备提交的论文分数一栏竟然是零！  
“你快帮我加一下，”克劳德脸色也白了，“要不够十五分还来得及！”  
扎克斯连忙低头计算。不久，他为难地抬起脸：“这不行啊……不加那门还好，加了论文，论文八分，这就……”  
论文八分，就算其他四门每门一点五，加起来也有十四了，但神罗哪有那么多一点五分的课呢？  
今晚注定是个无眠之夜。  
睡觉前扎克斯还和他说：“我会帮你压两天。”克劳德只有力气朝他笑笑。  
他闭上眼睛，眼前已经出现了尼布尔海姆那荒凉的山景，他孤独地走着，山似乎无边无际，沉甸甸地压在他心头，他从没想过自己会因为有一天考试不及格而被退回原籍。回去该多么耻辱，蒂法会怎么看自己呢？听说蒂法已经离开尼布尔海姆，但这并没有让他好受点。  
他把脸埋在臂弯里，啜泣了一会儿，又想：会不会是他们搞错了？这几天他没日没夜地追赶学习进度，不可能会这么落后的。  
对呀！他又升起了一股信心，便开始细细回忆考试内容。可是转念一想，他已经不记得考试试卷长什么样了，万一自己遇到什么难题，或者写错了，现在也不一定想得出来。这么一想，他又开始气馁起来。但又有了一个希望，无论如何明天要去教务处一趟。  
上铺的康赛尔听着底下一时叹气一时啜泣的声音，轻轻地翻了个身。另一张床上的扎克斯已经睡了，小狗在梦里做着一往直前的练习。康赛尔本想交换了几个眼色就睡，但他还是睁着眼睛，想等克劳德睡了再睡，结果一等，他先困得不得了，睡着了。  
  
第二天整八点，扎克斯、康塞尔和克劳德乘坐巡回运兵车到了教务处。  
扎克斯提着一袋用档案袋装的论文。康塞尔穿着生物实验室标准配置的白大褂。他本来是生物系的，现在含胸驼背，还笑着和进出教务处的女性打招呼，活像一个检疫站兽医，招来不少注目。克劳德缩在运兵车最里面的座位，最后一个下来。  
他们一进门，看见大厅里负责特种兵指挥调度的拉扎德正从楼梯走下来。  
三人对望一眼。考试周嘛，这个恐怖的名词徘徊在神罗士兵和特种兵的头顶已经不是一天两天了。在考试周挣点好评是每个有脑子的神罗士兵都会想的事情。  
扎克斯、康塞尔拉着克劳德规规矩矩地走到一旁，抬头挺胸，站出最标准的军姿——拉扎德不仅仅是负责特种兵评价和教务情况的主管，在军衔上也算是他们的长官。  
拉扎德没有什么架子。一看到这三人中他眼熟的特种兵扎克斯，他礼貌地露出一个微笑：“上午好。”然后转向扎克斯：“安吉尔正在实验室等你。”  
扎克斯当即挺胸抬头，答了俩字：“明白！”右臂捅了捅克劳德。  
克劳德如梦初醒，却看见拉扎德往前走了几步，已经越过了他。他低下了头。  
拉扎德却顿住脚步，他转过身来，有点儿迷惑地对还呆站着的克劳德说：“你的论文我看过了。这次应该是系统出现的问题，你可以到B310室去找人帮忙。”  
至于找谁，怎么找，要怎么说，一切全无交代。拉扎德轻盈地上了自己的私人小车，留下三个人面面相觑。  
克劳德先松了口气。既然有了明确的目标，三人兵分三路。他到B310。门敞着，他敲了敲门，走进去，里面摆放着成排只在屏幕上见过的大型机箱。  
一个银色头发，穿着白大褂的高个子坐在唯一的一张桌子旁，半脸朝向门口，正从肩膀上直勾勾地看着他。  
克劳德脑子里出现的第一个东西是会拧头的雪鸮。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，然后乐了。  
“我是二年兵士兵克劳德。”他说，然后问：“拉扎德主管让我来这里修改错误的成绩报告，请问……”  
问字没有下半截，那只雪鸮高深莫测，已经把脑袋转过去，继续工作。好久好久，克劳德以为这人要么不会说话，要么就是个哑巴，于是准备退回去看看是否走错了门，再寻晦气。  
靠墙边一台复印机忽然亮了起来，吱吱作响间弹出一份报告，正坠在克劳德靴子前边。  
他看了一会儿，又看向那银白色的背影，最终决定把它捡起来，发现这是属于材料科学方向的二年兵克劳德·斯特莱夫的一份成绩单，和昨晚他在屏幕上看到的不太一样：论文分加上去了，那几个D也变成了C+。  
“抱歉。昨天系统出了一点小问题。”那人背对着他说。“现在已经修好了，如果还有士兵出现同样的问题，你可以让他们去找拉扎德主管。”  
克劳德恍然大悟，忍不住捂嘴，在指缝里笑了。他又成了一个快乐的不挂科的人，以至于花了一点时间才理解到对方是在和他讲话。  
“谢谢。”他十足真诚地说，此时仍以为对方是工作人员。“你叫什么名字？要不我请你吃顿饭吧。”  
那只雪鸮又把脑袋转了过来，连带着椅子。这会他半个身体都沐浴在窗外的冷光中，因此他眯起眼睛打量克劳德的神色也就变得晦暗不明。  
他也穿着一件康塞尔那样的白大褂，却显得非常合身，笔挺，一只手按在桌上，不知道握着什么。克劳德头一次觉得这人非常眼熟，好像一个人，但是他叫不出名字。  
对方张了张嘴，正要说话。克劳德忽然露出恍然大悟的表情，挥手制止。  
“等一下，我想起来了，你就是……”  
对方扬起眉毛，手里握着的东西轻轻放开一丝。那是一颗人眼珠般大小的东西，里面有一道晦暗不明的紫红色光芒闪过。  
“对不起，”克劳德说。  
那个名字在克劳德舌尖打转，然后蒸发了。真奇怪，那道光芒带给他非常不安的感觉，但是随着光芒消逝，他觉得自己的思考似乎也平静了下来。  
“我想不起来了。我觉得你很眼熟，真的。”  
“我也觉得你很眼熟。”那人说。“你出身哪里？”  
克劳德喜笑颜开，士兵之间互相报家乡就是互有好感的表示。  
他很乐意多一个朋友，因此想也没想，脱口而出：“尼布尔海姆，你呢？”  
那人没有说话。  
克劳德觉得自己好像又看到了那道紫红色的光芒，这次的感觉更加不安。不过他的思考很快又平静了下来，沉浸在认识新朋友的喜悦中。  
或许他也出身在什么名不见经传的地方，军队里这样的士兵大把都是，他决定把这件事抛在脑后。  
“好巧，”那个人说，“不过我是去过那里。”  
“真的？我刚好是本地人。”克劳德觉得自己应该亲切一点，向他走过去，一边好奇地问：“尼布尔海姆不太见得到外来旅行者，如果有，也是神罗派来的工作人员和工程师。那边的山很不错。”  
在通透的天光下，他看见对方有对银色的眉毛，一双绿色的眼睛，目光灼灼，那副美貌连男人都不会忽视。  
此时对方的脸上挂着柔和的微笑，但是两只眼睛下的阴影让克劳德觉得他在忍耐着疲劳。  
——如果他们不是像大多数矿区小镇一样维持着基本的自给自足，缺乏繁荣的动机和意识。克劳德自认自己本来是不会远离家乡的。  
他不知道什么时候自己对家乡产生了可惜的情绪，这种可惜中似乎还夹杂着什么说不清道不明的东西。  
不过一想到这是在新朋友面前作家乡介绍，他又提起劲来。这是在士兵中很流行的一种好胜心理，要在家乡上胜过对方一筹。  
可是左思右想，克劳德也没能讲出什么有意思的东西来，干巴巴的几句过后，他讪讪地止住话头。  
“我倒觉得是个很不错的平静小镇呢。”那个人并没有表示出反感，而是说，“尼布尔海姆山就不错，上面能看到挺不错的风景，对吧？”  
这个话题克劳德比较有发言权两人就尼布尔海姆的山聊了一会儿，不知道为什么，克劳德和这个人在徒手攀岩上特别聊得来。  
扎克斯如果在这里，他会说什么呢？“尼布尔海姆？听起来就是个乡下地方的名字。”  
克劳德凝神想着，这是他俩第一次在寝室里见面时扎克斯说过的话。他也回敬了扎克斯。  
他不知道为什么自己会突然想起这件事，或许这是个好兆头，预示眼前的这个人会成为扎克斯那样的好朋友吧。  
“如果不知道的人和你聊这些，恐怕会把你当作尼布尔海姆人了。那些平原地区的士兵啊，总觉得山地住的人都一个样。”  
“其实并不是这样，你就很特别，克劳德。”  
“哎呀！哥们儿，老实说，你去了几年？”克劳德最后高兴地说，他是真心实意这么觉得：“如果不介意的话，我可以有你这个朋友吗？”  
他没听到对方回答几年。不过在沉郁的紫红色光芒下，他倒是很高兴自己听到了对方说的最后一句话。  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫，以后我们就是好朋友了。顺便一说，我的名字是卡达裘哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SC向

克劳德到了宿舍，扎克斯不在，康赛尔倒是坐在床下的小桌旁不知道写着什么。克劳德扫了一眼，见到开头几个字是“J细胞与魔晄的相互影响关系”，下面便是什么对照组，条件组之类，一旁打开的文件夹里还有些稀奇古怪的脑电波成像图。隔行如隔山，他看不懂数据，但是挺感兴趣。

“你还研究这个？”

“对啊，小论文。数据都是现成的，”康赛尔推了推脸上的眼镜，“就是叫我汇个总。”

克劳德拍拍他的肩膀，知道他又被宝条博士弄去打白工，说不定还吃了亏，就不再说什么。

反倒是康赛尔想到昨晚的风波，回头问他：“你的事解决了？”

“嗯。”克劳德答道，忽然打了个激灵。他觉得自己好像忘了什么重要的事情，他边想边说：“有个人在机房里，他说程序出了点问题，帮我改了。”

“哦，那你遇到好人了。”康赛尔对这种事并没有过多的关心。“这种事很多的。”

“很多？”克劳德讶异。“怪不得那人告诉我如果还有人是这种情况，就去找拉扎德。”

“得了吧。”

康赛尔干脆讲了起来。原来，就他所了解到的，五年内神罗内部出现的网络问题就不下九十起。

尽管神罗公司的庞大网络背后，是一群名为“塔克斯”的精锐程序员在维护。管理一个如此庞大的网络系统毕竟有些难度。康赛尔下了结论：神罗虽然实力强大，但毕竟只是个劳务派遣公司。

“等等，你说劳务派遣？”克劳德忍不住打断了康赛尔的话，神罗内部编写的历史课本似乎不是这样说的。

“当然前身是军火公司。然后嘛，你知道，J计划出现了，神罗公司靠这个研发特种兵，赚了一大笔钱，于是就有了我们现在坐在这里的这个神罗啦。”

当一个公司需要彻底控制一个地区时，前身是军火公司的它具备了武力要素，而且正在转型成为能源公司和生物科技研发事业的金主，这能催生进一步的工业化，所以刚开始，即便是米德加第五街的人都对神罗表示了十足的欢迎。

但如果要真正作为一个政府存在，神罗存在致命的缺陷。

新生的网络还未完全封闭，早就架不住入学以来，跃跃欲试的黑客们的舍身拳之阵。所以康赛尔和扎克斯才能时而借助安吉尔的密钥，时而依靠自己的力量编写木马跑到内部系统给自己黑点东西。

当然，康赛尔坦诚自己主要的作用是供电。

康赛尔埋头论文，不忘记问：“打印的成绩单你带回来了吗？”

“我想我忘了。”克劳德说。“我一直觉得我忘了什么，原来是这事。”

克劳德又去了一趟B310，高高兴兴地拿着成绩单回来了。可能他是跑着去的，克劳德出了一层薄汗，颈子从拉开的衣领里伸出来。

“那人还在，”克劳德举起PHS，“我和他交换了号码。”

康赛尔对着屏幕，随口问了一句，“那就好，哎，你那朋友叫什么名字？”

“卡达裘。”克劳德说，他看了看手机屏幕，又拉了拉领子，有点魂不守舍。他沉思着说：“我得请他吃顿饭。”

从那以后，克劳德就不常在宿舍坐着，而是跑到B310和新朋友联络感情。扎克斯和康赛尔都全力支持他在宿舍之外交点新朋友，但看他天天往教务处跑，两人免不了脸色古怪。

S-1醒来时，他感觉到了S-2。自己的另一颗心脏正在跳动，这意味着宝条的实验又一次成功了。

他不再有用，他的消失不再神秘，塔克斯会处理好的……就像以往他们处理的那些一样。

S-2已经取代了他，成为了新的英雄。神罗需要英雄，宝条需要实验品，这是他早就知道的事情。如果他不是那么追根究底，非要去尼布尔海姆的话，原本现在他是不会躺在大空洞底部的，S-2当然也就没机会诞生。  
  
空虚如同雪花一样飘落进这深不见底的黑暗当中。好在一个事实令他振作起来：从细胞的深处，时不时会传来某个人烦恼的思绪。在广袤无垠的思考和生命之流中，唯独这个声音高昂地述说着自己的独特性。  
  
这一定是S-2。对方必定也感觉到了他的存在，他试过对话，行不通；细胞层面的对话被阻隔了。他想到宝条，想到自出生以来在自己身上实行的种种实验，不由得咬牙切齿。宝条比他自己更了解自己，而且比他更了解母亲，可是他却不知道宝条了解了多少，又利用这些知识做了什么。他迫切想见S-2，S-2一定遇到了同样的问题，甚至比他严重得多的问题。  
  
他甚至想过S-2也从空洞上方落下的情景，那情景光是想一想就令人感到十足的悲伤。所以必须见到S-2，在事情还没发展到被宝条完全控制之前。S-1聆听着那个声音，下了判断：他一定正懵懂地开始找“我”。

他很高兴，这是妈妈给予他们的特质。他们会合二为一的。重新变得完整也是S-2的使命，他很高兴对方意识到了这一点。

既然如此，见面就成了一件不得不做，而且非常必要的事情，他立刻开始着手准备，毕竟这是两个同源个体的重逢。他打算亲身去见。

事情不是很顺利。他首先试着站起来，但是失败了。执行任务的特种兵虽然已经彻底死了，但尽力破坏了这个身体。“这些阻碍我的癌症，”他愤怒地咆哮，“是你们侵占了我和妈妈的星球！”  
  
但愤怒过后，他冷静了下来。他又试着利用已经死去的那些特种兵留下的肢体，试图把它们拼接成他生前的样子。但是材料的筹措很困难。新的问题又出现了。等到那个勉强算是身体的东西与他剩下的部分结合在一处时，血液、淋巴液、细胞内外充满的液体——这维持生命活动的激流毫无悬念地破坏了他拼起来的东西——他们只是浸泡过魔晄的普通人，无法接受母亲的恩惠，只是摇晃了两下，就变成炉渣般的碎屑。  
  
天空仍然非常遥远。当晨曦再一次投注到这个谁也不会凝视，谁也不会再去关心的深坑底部时，他终于意识到不完整的身体是无法在大地上立足的——哪怕他仍旧有点作为人类时的残骸，但那不够，他还不算有生命。

他拖着自己坐在一块直升机残骸上，试着用精神创造。作为人类时，他已经被剥夺至无，唯有思念——过程有点复杂，但结果是好的：他给自己造了一副身体，银色短发，年轻且傲慢，名字是卡达裘。

再度在地上行走，脚下传来的坚实触感令人怀念。但怀念的感觉没有作用多久，生命之流的冲刷让他遗憾地放开了这一感情。

他步向神罗，希望有二：一是能见到适合作为锚点的人类，留下独属于他的印记；二是尽快告诉那个自我这一切底下的真相，完成重聚（REUNION）。

爬出空洞时卡达裘两手空空，不过到达神罗时他已经把自己武装得很好。更为惊喜的是，当这个思念体像一团沥青一样流进神罗，并破坏了几个新搭设的机器后。他见到了S-2，卡达裘冒昧地和那个自己打了个招呼，发出了重聚的邀请。

可是，思念体立刻被他也用过的那把正宗破坏了。S-2或许现在还没办法接受这一切，他毕竟比他年轻，考虑的事情会多得多，就像过去的他一样。他原谅了他，我会教导他的，为了母亲，为了最终自由的梦。

他没有就此离去。他藏了起来，为了应对那一个更年轻，没有领会自己真意的“他”。他藏在了神罗内部。这里有很多普通的人类，他决定在这里设置一些锚点。尽管身体不允许他带太多东西，他还是把杰诺瓦的眼球带在了身边。

原本，他只想把这件东西带给S-2。但S-2看起来并不想接受母亲的赠礼。

不过，母亲仍然在祝福着他（S-1）。

神罗内部还是如同铁桶一般，他必须要经过身份确认和各类生物指标采样的手续，但是由公司的资本控制的地区有一个好处——只要拿出母亲的眼珠给对方看过，对方就能理解他的念头，并做出相应的反馈。  
  
但是再高级一些的指令，比如说命令他们“服从唯一的杰诺瓦”，对方似乎没办法理解，反而会延伸出一系列的奇怪举动，进而造成事故。S-1开始试着设置锚点时，错误地发送了“寻找S-2相关者”的指令。被他注入母亲细胞的工作人员把机房的几台代码删除后，受到了神罗的惩处，被调出了这个工作岗位——他损失了一个锚点，感到非常遗憾，同时觉得这是个机会：这活儿很轻松，而且就在S-2能见到，能经过的地方。  
  
综合来看，那个指令确实地传达到了地方。他要抓住机会。他立刻应聘，证书是别人送给他的。他们虽然有很多个身体，却只有一个精神，他领受了这个馈赠，尽管拉扎德主管并不怎么想要他。

继续加深影响会变成什么样子呢？他不知道。如果有机会的话，他想试一试母亲赠礼在S-2面前的效果。可是母亲的东西是非常珍贵的，他不能浪费唯一的一次机会。

S-1坐在机房唯一的一张桌子前，合上了手心。

今天，锚点的数量增加了一个。他在这个士兵上闻到了母亲的味道、S-2的味道，他相信，这是一条便捷得多的道路。

克劳德转过脸，因为眼睛被光线刺激而轻声咕哝起来——一片散发着光芒的窗户最先出现在视野里。他的眼睛眨了眨，慢慢地醒了。  
  
他试着动了一下自己的胳膊，手掌麻痹的感觉直到腋下，他一定睡了很久，而且流了很多汗，几缕金色的头发黏在额头上，他把它们拨到一边，迷迷糊糊地四下打量。  
  
这是间巨大的阶梯教室。他绝对是在什么课上睡着了，现在这里一个人也没有，黑板上还残留着没被抹去的白色粉笔痕迹。  
  
还是有一个人的——那个老呆在机房里的卡达裘正坐在他身边，看着一本书。  
  
“……卡达裘？你也来上课了吗？”  
  
卡达裘从书页上面看他：“克劳德，我也是学生呀。学生该有学生的生活。”  
  
他说得对，只有萨菲罗斯才喜欢他呆在那间小房子里，和他没完没了的接吻、抚摸、拥抱，或者是把手伸到一些不该伸到的地方去。事实上，如果不是萨菲罗斯要求，他身边的朋友都劝他多利用周末出去走走，认识几个新朋友。  
  
“好吧……你要留在这儿吗？”他想站起来，和对方打个招呼。眼前的世界顿时开始模糊，远去……摇晃，他觉得自己看到了奇妙的紫红色光芒，不过这只是一闪而逝。一闪而逝的幻象罢了，就像他现如今的生活一样。  
  
他又坐下来，手指摸到自己的领口，拉开一些。“对不起，我好像有点头晕。”  
  
“我是来找你的。”卡达裘的声音又轻快又平稳，“你今天下午有什么安排吗？”  
  
这似乎是一次平常的晚餐的邀请。克劳德露出微笑，舔了舔嘴唇。“我想是有的……有人在等我。”确实有这么一个人，而且还派头很大；更重要的是，这个派头很大的人正在等他。  
  
他听见自己的声音好像拌了蜜糖：“对不起。”而且他心知肚明：我虽然嘴上很抱歉，实际上却并不感到遗憾。  
  
他已经忍了三个星期，好让自己不要在寝室里说梦话的时候叫出对方的名字。他得承认自己还是有点喜欢名头下实实在在的那副肉体，抛开那些名声——虽然他一开始也像个追灯的蛾子一样围着萨菲罗斯转，甚至接了那几个活儿都是为了这件事，就为了见到他，能和他说说话。  
  
可是萨菲罗斯并不想和我好好说话，克劳德气馁极了。有一次克劳德和他抱怨自己没有私人生活，萨菲罗斯不客气地问：“私生活？你的私生活里还有别人？”便不经允许就吻他。他被按在那间小房子的沙发上时还在想：好在不是公开场合。如果你也有这么一天，能见到星星落在自己掌心里，而星星刚好又长了张嘴，又喜欢和你接吻的话，那倒也不是一件难以忍受的……乐事。  
  
卡达裘似乎很遗憾，他合上了手中的那本书。“方便的话，可以告诉我那个人的名字吗？”  
  
“这是秘密。”克劳德想也不想就说。  
  
“我们不是朋友吗？”  
  
“可那是我的男朋友……不，你能装作没听见吗？”他真说啦。他为什么要说？不知道。  
  
他似乎看见卡达裘那双猫眼睛一笑：“那你是在要求我保守秘密咯？”  
  
“你和我是朋友，我们……”他试着措辞：“朋友……朋友之间保守秘密不是很自然的嘛？”  
  
“可我没有你知道的秘密。”卡达裘轻轻地说，他瞥向一边。克劳德闻到一个破绽的气味，他迎头赶上：“那你可以现在告诉我。”  
  
“好吧，这该怎么说呢？其实我有一个怪癖……你知道，怪癖很难讲出口，别人听了会觉得很奇怪，进而疏远我……”  
  
克劳德觉得好像又看到了一丝紫红色的光线从面前扫过，但是这一次它并没有强制性地告诉或者试图改变他的想法——它很温和，他想起自己小时候的经历，那些孩子追着他问：“克劳德，为什么你老是爬上山？你是不是没有妈妈？”其实我连爸爸也没有，好笑吗？  
  
卡达裘看了他一眼：“……虽然你是我的朋友，但你真要听我的秘密啊？”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“为了男朋友，这值得吗？”  
  
朋友和男朋友，差别还挺大——萨菲罗斯现在还不是——不过他将来会是吗？克劳德心里出现了一杆秤，神罗的英雄和男朋友放在两边，它们似乎不可能同时放在一个盘子里。  
  
星星不可能既在天上发光，又落在手心，除非他就是黑夜——他从其中看到一个令人悲伤的结果。  
  
“来吧。”他勉强地说。“和朋友分享秘密是朋友的义务。”  
  
“事实上，我喜欢看人全裸。”卡达裘轻快地说，一旁的克劳德望着那张漂亮、形状完美的嘴，一时半会儿简直不明白他在说什么。而卡达裘还在继续：“全裸，天体，随便你怎么称呼它都行吧，我喜欢看那个。”  
  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
  
克劳德想做出一副包容的表情，他失败了；他又想表现出一副好奇的表情，但是这个话题毫无疑问是太出格了，他根本不会因此好奇，或者萨菲罗斯会吧——当且仅当在最离奇的春梦里。他想伸手抹一下自己的脸，把它调成一个合适的表情，但是这太失礼了。  
  
“那个……这是从什么时候……呃，开始的呢？”他用一种很想听一听的口气说。  
  
很早以前，他听说这地方还有精神科，觉得简直是多事，后来才慢慢改变这个看法——如果你的室友是扎克斯，你会觉得精神科满编制不过是和安吉尔花四分钟打出的五个字有着同样的效果。顺便一提，那五个字是“论文通过了”。  
  
他现在开始觉得精神科有点用了。  
  
“你也无法理解我。”卡达裘遗憾地说：“你刚才准是想把我送到精神科。”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“我就是为了这个才在机房工作的，这儿一个人也没有……没有人，也就等于没有诱惑。”卡达裘依依不舍地看着他：“我愿意在那儿等着，谁都不会打扰我沉思！尽管我在想着人，不穿衣服的人，但只要我守口如瓶，这事就还能继续下去……直到有人愿意上门为止。”  
  
他已经没有拿着书了，书放在膝盖上，书页摊开着，那上面搁着一个小小的圆球，正散发着明净的紫红色光芒——一般来说，明净和紫红色是搭不上边的。但它确实使克劳德心绪宁静，顺便还排除了几个正在他脑袋里四处飞舞的念头。  
  
卡达裘没有穿裤子和内裤——这个念头也被安全地抹去了。  
  
这事好像变得容易理解了。既然是喜好，当然是从自己做起。他对那好像正在勃起的玩意视若无睹，慢慢放松了下来。“最近一个上门的人是谁？”  
  
“你，”卡达裘说，“而且你还分享了我的秘密。”  
  
“我！分享了你的秘密！”  
  
“朋友互相分享不是一件很好，很高尚的事情吗？”卡达裘用诱哄的口吻继续说：“想想你和你的朋友……”  
  
“朋友……分享……”在那温暖的紫红色光芒下，克劳德不得不承认卡达裘说的还是挺有道理的；朋友应该分享……他也乐意和朋友分享，他打起精神：“那我可以为你做什么呢？”  
  
“我喜欢看人全裸，”见克劳德没有露出吃惊的表情，而是在等着听他下一句。卡达裘眨眨眼，又说：“那你现在要不要试一下？”  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SC向

克劳德·斯特莱夫，二年兵，或许永远也不会想到自己有站在讲台上宽衣解带这一天。他尴尬地咳嗽一声，把手放在腰带上，脸转向一边。  
窗外从米德加金灿灿的光辉的黄昏已经转变为珍珠紫色的黑夜，教室里一盏灯也没开，尽是些雾啊纱啊般的暗沉光线，一片黑沉当中，克劳德唯一能看得见的，就是他的“好朋友”卡达裘笑吟吟地坐在第三排。那是一个绝好的观察地点。  
“事先声明，”他深吸一口气，说：“我保证守口如瓶。”  
卡达裘两只眼睛来回转着看他。他是一个很漂亮的年轻人，见过他的人都想不明白拉扎德主管为何对这个年轻人避如蛇蝎。罕见的银色头发和青绿色眼睛使他看起来像一个幻想中才会出现的人物，他的声音也很好听：“你要想临阵脱逃，那就没意思了。保证，保证是什么？就是抵押一点东西获取双方的共识。”  
话说到这份上，克劳德也不能再说什么了。他解开皮带，利落地抽出，把它扔到一边；然后解开挂在两肩上的那两根战斗用皮带。士兵的着装是否得体，一般是军队纪律的最佳体现。神罗公司在这方面也不遑多让，充分展示了对下级士兵的统率能力。  
克劳德的衣服穿得整整齐齐，脱下来的动作也干净利落。先是金属扣，盘扣，战斗用的鸭嘴一样的对接扣，这一切都除尽之后，克劳德用拇指钩住已经变得松垮的皮带，利落地向外一拉，让包覆着肱二头肌的圆形两肩脱离这层化工纤维制的笼头——他没有萨菲罗斯那样隆起成块的胸肌，但也颇为可观了。那几条带子顺着他的后腰和臀部跌落在地。  
“好，”卡达裘着迷地看着克劳德用手指划过那些金属扣的弧线，看它们消逝在空气中。直到克劳德两手放在腰上，抬起头征询地看着他。卡达裘朝他扬起洁白的手指，说：“继续。”但是克劳德没有动。  
“继续呀，你为什么不继续了？”  
克劳德仍然不动，拇指按在裤子的夹线上。卡达裘疑惑极了，不过他很快想明白了为什么：“这和你的男朋友有点关系吧？”  
“有。”克劳德答出这个字的时候明显缩了一下肩膀。  
他狐疑地四下打量，好像在寻找一个无形的人，这个人必定贴着他，替他说出他所想的每件事。他没有找到，克劳德又恢复了那副呆呆的样子。  
卡达裘几乎笑出了声，但他抑制住了。他举起手里那块散发着紫红色光芒的东西，一块规整的神罗制式魔石——那曾经是杰诺瓦的一部分，不过经过处理，形状变得不再可疑。他已经找到一个很好的工匠，神罗内部的。  
“我猜猜看，”卡达裘一边让那光芒照射到克劳德所站着的地方，一边说：“是情侣之间会搞的那一套吗？”  
“是的。”克劳德说。  
“他对你做了什么？”  
“一部分……是他要对我做的，一部分是我自己做的。”克劳德的齿间开始发出吸气声，但是仍然回答道。  
卡达裘敏锐地捕捉到了克劳德话里的“要”字，结合克劳德曾说过今晚有约，这显然指的是同一件事。这个同性恋士兵装饰好自己，准备去见男朋友，两人或许会有一个火热的夜晚。卡达裘对此没什么兴趣，但是他很喜欢破坏别人准备好的成果。  
他看看窗外。夜色正从地平线的一段蔓延到铁灰色，变暗了的云层上来，显然那个男朋友是等不到第一个验收成果了。卡达裘下了命令：“把手背在背后，握好。”  
克劳德照做了。作为回报，闪耀的紫红色光芒逐渐变得微弱。在克劳德的注视下，赤着下半身的卡达裘步下台阶，越过两排桌椅，然后走上讲台。克劳德就站在那儿，双手都被自己握得死死的，他只能用眼光疑惑地注视着这位“朋友”。  
卡达裘走到离他大概三步远的地方，“你是我的朋友，克劳德·斯特莱夫。我们第一次见面的时候，你就决定和我成为较为友好的朋友了吧？”  
“是的。”  
“今天，你对我表示了你的热情，你甚至愿意和我分享秘密。要知道，在一般人的生活当中，很可能一生也不会碰到足以分享秘密的朋友。”  
克劳德的眼球转动了一下。他同意般眨了眨自己的双眼：“是的。”  
“我也对你分享了自己的秘密，如果和其他不如你那样亲密的人分享的话，可能我前脚走出这个教室，后脚就发现自己已经被神罗的主管扔进黑名单了。”卡达裘高兴地说：“在这一点上，你也有同样的烦恼。我说的对不对？”  
克劳德的脑袋转了一下。  
尽管萨菲罗斯早已先发制人，在PHS上发信息给克劳德，要求占据对方整个周末的下午和晚上。甚至进一步威胁克劳德，要是不答应，他就要不请自来地在寝室来客访问表上签下自己的大名。这个傲慢的人在士兵和特种兵看不到的地方，牢牢地粘着克劳德，就像小鸡跟随母鸡一样。  
但是这也仅限看不到的地方，就连这些看不到的地方，都由仿佛是天罗地网这个词的具体化的机构——神罗的特勤部队塔克斯所牢固地守护住的。当然，这点如果被萨菲罗斯知道，他就会生气。他不喜欢自己的私人生活也受到监视，即便那种监视出于保护意味。  
萨菲罗斯是神罗第一等的特种兵中的第一等，十几岁就积累功勋，逐渐成名。他做事考虑很周到，对待手底下的士兵也很爱护，不到万不得已，不会破坏不属于破坏目标内的东西；如果条件相反，他也会做得很漂亮。对别的特种兵来说，如果有什么需要动用塔克斯的地方，那属于公司提供的后续服务；对萨菲罗斯来说，动用塔克斯仿佛是一种承认自己确实有纰漏，确实存在失败的行为。  
他的一举一动都受到监视的情况下，在这重监视网里还存在一处薄弱的地方，那就是萨菲罗斯通过塔克斯，塔克斯再转给宝条，宝条再转达给塔克斯，最后敲定的那所房屋。克劳德通过宝条才知道这么个地址，他去了一次，以后就不必经过宝条了。  
他们暂时自由了，但是自由是有代价的。  
他们在那间卧室里做了多少事情呢？要一件一件划分开来是很困难的。两个人，这么两个人，都不属于彼此而属于神罗的两个人——或许米德加底下的那些贫民窟里会有人觉得自己比这两人更自由，或者更不自由，但至少有一点他们是比不过这两个人的——萨菲罗斯和克劳德都在学习，课题很艰难：怎么当人？如何谈恋爱？如何适应现在这样的生活？适应之后必定要有改变，改变之后怎样不被人发现？种种问题都要他们操心、协调，烦恼变多了，可是维系也变多了。  
他不明白卡达裘特意强调这点是为了什么，但是本能地感到了危险。这危险不仅冲着他来，而且冲着萨菲罗斯来。他很想让对方停下来，可反过来，他和卡达裘不是朋友吗？他们互相分享了秘密。按照卡达裘所说，朋友应当会互相保守秘密。  
他已经交出了“男朋友”这个第二要紧的秘密，卡达裘也交出了一个令人咋舌的秘密。他们不是已经扯平了吗？  
但就算这样，卡达裘还在说话：“在这一点上，我们是平等的。我们互相保管了对方的秘密，你看，我不会告诉别人你的事。”他在别人上特意加重了口气。卡达裘想，被妈妈关照过的人可不算别人，这样的人在神罗内部可有三十来个，占据形形色色的职位。  
“可是你不坦诚，”卡达裘微微一笑，他的手按上克劳德的裤子扣。“我已经脱了。但你却没告诉我你藏着的名字。”  
克劳德眉头微微一动，他的眼睛也不看卡达裘了，而是看着卡达裘放在自己腹部的那只手。  
神罗为了方便战地医院能够快速处理士兵腿上的伤口，裤子采取的不是由铆钉连接的金属钮扣，而是按压式的旋扣，这种扣子只需要用大拇指以恰当的力度一按，就能轻轻旋开。  
卡达裘只是轻轻一按，那扣子就很顺从地开了，他又撕开了吸条式的拉链，裤子落在克劳德脚下，和之前脱下的背带混在一起。  
“这就是你的准备？”  
克劳德把眼睛闭上了，他的两只手还握得死死的呢。  
卡达裘把手伸到下面，去拨弄那个软垂的东西。克劳德也没穿内裤。不仅如此，他的阴茎底部还套着一个小小的银色金属环。金属环不是封闭的，而是用一根纤细的银色螺丝固定住末端伸出来的两片，这伸出来的两片藏在软垂的器官下面。螺丝使得金属环保持在一定的大小，不至于因为佩戴太久而导致器官坏死。而且总体来说，这是一个相当色情的打扮。但还没完，卡达裘摸到藏着金属环的地方，发现那小小的螺丝除了干自己的本职工作外，还有一点奇特的作用：他摸到了一个铃铛，铃铛的衔口卡在螺丝上。这样铃铛如果不是非常剧烈的摇晃，一般是不会发出声音的。  
他重复了一遍自己的问题，并且让那颗已经变成了魔石的杰诺瓦眼球在克劳德眼前晃过。  
“是的。”克劳德说。  
“你打算去见谁？”卡达裘用膝盖磨蹭了一下那个仍然软乎乎的东西，并且满意地听见克劳德发出了一声闷哼。  
“没有谁，”克劳德说，“我打算回家。”  
“你的家在尼布尔海姆。”卡达裘开始抚摸他的睾丸，他的手很小，很白，当然也很细嫩，连必要的指纹和掌纹都没有。他把那两个睾丸在手里来回地转了两圈，见克劳德不再说话，就以熟练的手法开始捋那根勃起的、通红的东西。  
“我回寝室。神罗也有我可以住的地方。”他的腿弯开始打颤，但有一半不是因为疼痛。“我还有论文。”  
卡达裘不再提问了，也不再看他。克劳德却感觉他的手指逐渐越过会阴，向更后面探去。他吓了一跳，心沉了下去，想说话，但是他一张嘴，那紫红色的光芒便又凝聚在他眼前了——卡达裘不知道什么时候绕到背后，一只手把那颗魔石按在他的眼前。  
“我需要你说话的时候再开口好啦。”卡达裘平和的声音响起，克劳德却一个字也没有听进去。他浑身发着抖，卡达裘一手抓着他的阴茎。它本来是要一直垂着的，现在它被硬拉到一个勃起的姿势，这使得那个小圆环深深地楔入肉里。  
他不得不撅着屁股，想躲开那要好像把最脆弱的肉拉伸和割开的极刑，但是卡达裘也丝毫不肯放手，“好啦，”他只是看了他一眼，带着不耐烦的神色，“别把自己的身体不当回事，好吗？”  
克劳德点了点头。  
“很好，很好。”他听见卡达裘这么说，但随后感觉到一只光脚踩上他的膝窝，并且向下压。他听到了清脆的铃铛声，一阵阵的，他一开始没有意识到那是什么，不过很快明白了。这原来是他给萨菲罗斯准备的。血立刻涨在耳朵和脖子后面，卡达裘问他：“你能跪下去吗？”  
他跪下去了。这是个很奇怪的姿势，他的两腿开着，膝盖着地，脚跟抵着臀部。地上又冰又硬，他只穿着一件短袖训练服和一双靴子，训练服是有领子的，紧紧地裹住他的躯干，但还是冷。神罗在夜间是不会给封闭教室供暖的。他的手仍然牢固地抓着彼此，背在背后。  
现在他既看不到卡达裘，现在也不知道卡达裘在哪里了。他想起扎克斯跟他们吹过低温作战训练，便把额头贴在地板上，试图用肌肤感觉临近的热源。额头很快变得像钢板一样又冷又硬。他打了个寒噤，把脸贴在地上，脸上很快像额头一样擦了灰。  
他小声地喘着气。浑身的毛孔都张开了，每一个毛孔都衔着汗，惊惧地等着卡达裘。连带那刚刚劫后余生的软垂的东西也一样，它垂向地面，这个角度也不好受，但是显然比在卡达裘手里要强。  
卡达裘的四根手指落到他的臀部上方，尾椎骨倒数第二节的位置。这个地方的骨头是最突出的，顶着皮肤，脂肪较少，因此也特别地容易感到痒。卡达裘没有突出的指甲，他毫不在意地用手指划过克劳德臀部的那条沟，给克劳德带来的感觉就像是内裤里进了一只蚊子。  
他不安地拧了拧屁股。  
“我想想。”卡达裘的声音从身后传来。“你还是处女吗？”  
克劳德压根没去听他说什么。他感觉那冰凉的，软绵绵的手指正往下滑，滑到一个危险的地方，这让他的心都提起来了；不过卡达裘又折返回尾椎骨，在第二节骨头上面画圈，让他情不自禁地把屁股摇来摇去，好避开那种瘙痒。  
“我们不用那么着急，士兵，你有在听我说话吗？”卡达裘拍了拍那两瓣屁股。即便在黑暗里也看得见，手印正慢慢地从比身上白得多的皮肤上浮起来。  
克劳德摇了摇头。这个意思是没有听到，还是不是处女？因为他本人不能说话，所以卡达裘如果要做恶作剧的话，就不用再花几分钟来理解了。但是卡达裘决定把事情弄清楚，于是他决定公事公办地一条一条问下去。  
“从现在起，我来问，你来回答。你就当是讯问练习好了，我们是一个小组。明白吗？”  
克劳德点了点头。气温很冷，他打着哆嗦。否则，如果他会流汗或者流泪的话，他会做的。  
卡达裘并不打算让他说话，他要求克劳德用点头和摇头来做回应，只准一次；如果问题没有答案或者他不知道，就点一次头，再摇一次头。  
克劳德点了点头。于是“讯问”开始了。  
卡达裘先问了问S-2的相关情报这是他最关心的，也是主要目标，但是克劳德都只是很快地点头，然后摇头，表示问题没有答案或者他不知道。  
这大概有十个问题，包括“5W1H”的全部范围：即是何人，何时，何地，做什么，怎么做，发生了什么事。S-2一套，克劳德一套，问题彼此对照。他逐一排查了S-2所发出的信号里隐藏的几个条件，还有克劳德相对应的生活节点中所发生的事。因为不知道S-2现在使用的名字，他只能尽可能地询问原有的自己的名字“萨菲罗斯”，发现S-2和这名二等兵唯一的接触大概就是在咖啡馆里可能碰了一次面。至于为什么是咖啡馆，卡达裘是根据那种熟悉的咖啡因流入引起的神经化学信号变化判断的。  
他问完一个问题，就用魔石把这个问题从克劳德的意识里干涉，进而歪曲掉，变成“朋友的秘密”。这样虽然不会使得记忆消失，但是也不会引来神罗的注意。迄今为止，克劳德的行动规律都非常正常，他也有把握继续潜伏下去，直到与S-2真正碰面的那天。  
他问完了，坐在讲台旁的一把椅子上，沉思了一会儿。克劳德仍然跪着，双腿分开，正因为寒冷而轻轻地发着抖，小声地喘着气，脸贴在地上。  
“你什么都不知道，”他听见卡达裘说，话里的阴冷让他不自觉瑟缩了一下。不过卡达裘又说：“好啦，别害怕，我的朋友。你虽然没有帮上忙，但是我也应该奖励你。我有个主意。”  
他听见椅子挪动的声音，还有踱步的声音。接着卡达裘的手毫不客气地抚摸到了那个最最危险的地方，克劳德全身的汗毛都炸开了。可是他不能说话，也不能动。  
卡达裘把食指插了进去，过程很顺利，一点也没受到阻碍。这个二等兵一定做了很好的清理和准备工作，这个屁股毫无疑问是准备让人来用的，而且润滑剂用的是粘稠型。这种润滑剂通常适用于五到十个小时的高强度性爱，他的男朋友一定是一个身体素质非常好，而且底下有很好本钱的家伙。他把手指头拔出来的时候，还朝克劳德笑了笑。粘稠的润滑剂裹满了卡达裘的指头，并且随着他拉出指头，那软乎乎的肉穴也半开半闭露出了一个小口，一个透明的、淫秽的液滴从里面冒出来。  
卡达裘拍了拍屁股肉，那液滴就被振动甩下了它呆着的地方，掉在了地板上。他转向克劳德，专心致志地对付这个士兵的屁股。他如果专心起来，没有什么事是干不成的。他先是插入食指，这只是普通的试探；接着是中指，他开始有意识地用指头去刺那软乎乎，一重重的肠肉，而且尤其凶地在穴口附近来回地摩擦，直到克劳德的后腰开始颤抖，而它也开始发热，肯慢慢放松为止。这个过程中，二等兵给自己准备的手续完美地帮助了指奸的顺利进行，润滑液一滴也没有浪费，湿乎乎的穴口像一张小嘴一样含住卡达裘的手指，拔出来的时候，他费了好大劲才让自己不对那下流的画面进行评价。  
“你有一个很好的屁股，二等兵。”他言简意赅地说，继续插入了无名指。而他只能看到克劳德汗水涔涔的颈子连着的肩头一震，因为卡达裘没有指示，他没有发出半点声音。  
卡达裘屈起食指，把无名指放在二等兵热乎乎的肠子里转了几圈，他不再快速地刺入，而是缓慢且坚定地搅动。他的意图很明确，二等兵毫无疑问也感觉到了这种意图，卡达裘看见他惊讶地拧过头来，试图从自己的肩膀上狂乱地盯着卡达裘。搅动大概持续了两分钟的时间，结束的时候，二等兵仿佛经历过一场由开花梨主导的刑罚一样气喘吁吁，但却脸色涨红。  
他的两腿之间，已经有很多润滑液打湿地板的痕迹。卡达裘看了看，克劳德的阴茎仍然软垂在地上，铃铛也没有发出响声。他觉得有点不高兴，哼了一声。  
“好啦，现在是一些私人问题。”在克劳德的喘气声中，卡达裘把左手的袖子卷起来，他伸出湿漉漉的食指和无名指，放平手臂对准已经张开的小小肉穴，肉穴的颜色已经连带着改变了臀瓣的颜色，一股热潮般的赤色蔓延到了整个大腿根部，当中盛开的是粉褐色的花朵。  
“你接过吻吗？”插入。  
克劳德全身一跳，铃铛发出很大一声响。卡达裘卡住他一条大腿，免得他把自己的手掌夹住。卡达裘又问了一遍：“二等兵，你的男朋友吻过你吗？”  
某种情况下，这是两个问题了。克劳德点了头，点了一次。  
“那你喜欢他吻你吗？”又是猛烈的插入，克劳德的脑袋从左边晃到右边。  
摇头。  
“看来他吻技不行。”卡达裘说，“那你们互相用手解决过吧？”  
克劳德发出粗重的喘气声，点头。  
“是你帮他啰？”  
点头。  
“那他有没有帮你？”插入。  
摇头。  
“看来你的男朋友只愿意被人伺候。这真是太悲伤了。”插入，铃铛响了。  
克劳德已经不是在跪着了，他的一条腿伸长，一条腿压在胸前，脸贴在地上，头发被汗水打湿了，阴茎在粗糙的地面上摩擦着，伞头一样的地方已经有点发红了。很显然，他是有意这么做的。  
“你帮他口过吗？”插入。  
克劳德睁开眼睛望着他，他先是点了头，然后又慢慢地，坚决地摇了摇头。  
“那他帮你口交过没有呢？舔？你管它叫什么都行。”插入。  
同样的回答：点头，然后是慢慢的摇头。这表示不理解，或者问题没有答案。  
“我的天，你们不会玩的是纯情系的BDSM吧？”插入，铃铛响了。  
克劳德没有点头，也没有摇头。卡达裘把克劳德翻过来。他的俘虏的双手还好好地背在身后，可也快握不住了。衣服蹭到了腹部，卷成一条，浸满汗水，两颗乳头都充分地挺了起来。阴茎勃起了，以它装饰的方式和肿胀的程度而言，勃起是会带来疼痛的。但是这也顾不得什么常识了，它的顶端被磨到发红，却仍旧吐出了透明发灰、腥臊的前列腺液。那一股液体因为卡达裘的搬动洒在士兵的小腹上。  
二等兵瞪着眼睛，望向头顶的黑暗。他那双眼睛肯定流过泪，此时泪水已经干了，或者流到别的地方去了。这一块小小的地方，尽是汗水，精液和别的什么体液的气味，总体来说是很难闻的，更别说等着克劳德的还有别的了。  
卡达裘轻柔地把他的腿拉开，手指伸到他刚才插入的那个地方。后面那个原来是用于排泄的器官，那个二等兵为了自己的男朋友装饰起来的，把它变成另一种性器官的东西已经完全看不出原来的样子了。它变成了一处成熟的裂口；一个三指宽，汨汨地流出透明和白色泡沫的洞；一种类似于女性性器官的东西，遍身是完成的、成熟了的酱红色和原来的那种淡淡的浅褐色，更惟妙惟肖的是它散发出一股略带咸味的酸气。  
“你是处女吗？”卡达裘跪在二等兵的两腿中间，他的阴茎早已勃起了。虽然这在计划之外，不过他耸了耸肩，觉得这也没什么——他只是个思念体，而克劳德又是个男人，没有怀孕的烦恼，也不可能怀孕，绝无可能。  
二等兵点点头。  
卡达裘把他的大腿抱起来，扶正自己的阴茎，然后沉腰顶入。二等兵似乎毫无觉察。他一边感受着人类体内的温度，一边开玩笑似的问：“你是处女吗？”  
二等兵仍然点点头。卡达裘爆发出一声大笑，于是压在对方身上，摆动腰部，开始捣弄。刚开始铃铛并不响起，但是随着渐入佳境，那铃声也一阵紧过一阵。  
大约捣了五十来下，他感觉怀里的身体渐渐软了，在肉穴里出力也不像刚开始那么艰难，而是滑溜了起来。卡达裘便把克劳德抱在膝盖上，让他坐着吞下自己的阴茎，二等兵眉头微皱，但身体的耐受力比他想的要好得多，竟然全吞了下去。  
克劳德瞪着眼睛看自己吞下整条鸡巴，嘴巴好像吃惊似的张开，紧接着就从肺部发出一声喊叫，一声过后，就接连不断地叫下去……  
卡达裘箍着他的腰，咯咯直笑，克劳德身体随着卡达裘的捣弄只管起起落落，简直像个人形的肉套子。卡达裘觉得人类的这副样子让他心里又舒服又解恨，便又问他：“你现在还是不是处女啊？”  
克劳德点了点头，随后又摇了摇头。  
这是什么意思？卡达裘也不明白了。不过他不需要猜，也没空猜。他又捣了一阵子，那铃铛声音渐渐响了起来，克劳德鼻间也有了哼喘声，他的叫声被打碎成一段一段的，简直像碎裂的镜子一样，脸色也红了。克劳德的头从左边晃到右边，仍然在低声地哼、喊，不久，卡达裘注意到那高高低低的声音都在重复同一个词。而且首字母发音是他喜欢的那个，他的瞳孔如蛇般竖起。  
“你在说什么？”他摇晃着二等兵的躯干，二等兵一边哭泣一边呻吟，点头，然后摇头。卡达裘决定给他一点镇定剂，于是稳定而不容置疑地插入，又快速地拔出。约摸进行了十分钟，二等兵的腰往上猛烈地挣了两下，一股石楠花味弥漫开来，然后是尿骚味。  
“你在叫谁？”卡达裘觉得他已经足够清醒了，便再次询问。  
“……”克劳德的蓝眼睛朝他转过去，泪水简直好像装满了那两个作为眼睛的凹坑。他吐出一个名字。他可能是没力气了，也可能是不想让卡达裘听见。这个名字很轻，听起来只有嘶嘶声。  
“大点声？”  
“萨菲罗斯。”二等兵抽泣说，在说出这个名字后，他真正地哭了起来。这次卡达裘听清楚了，但也一点用也没有。萨菲罗斯是神罗的英雄，每一个士兵和特种兵心里的偶像——还是他过去的名字。  
“好啦，好啦。”他拍拍这个二等兵的脸，憎恨一闪而逝，然后是长久而猛烈的乐不可支：“你的男朋友会有点小心眼的。”  
二等兵透过泪水的视线落在他脸上。  
“让我们来干我们的事吧，我再问一下，你是处女吗？二等兵，是或者不是。”插入。  
他又问了一回。这次克劳德只是摇头，再也不点头了，嘴里哼哧喘息，高潮时会变成野人一般的哭叫。这个二等兵有一个很好的，能够感受男人的屁股，卡达裘想。我发掘了这点，他男朋友应该感谢我。他继续沉重有力地操他，思念体是没有体力问题的，支配他们行动的只有想不想干，怎么干。  
卡达裘干了几回，觉得兴致已经够了，便爬起来。外面的天色已经彻底黑了，连星星也没有。克劳德张着白腿，躺在地上喘气。卡达裘解除了他说话的限制，但他以极大的忍耐力坚持全程都一声不吭。前面的东西比他的两张嘴都老实一些，不顾他的意愿，自行射了两回。卡达裘把母亲的眼睛做成的那件魔石握在手里，朝克劳德走过去。  
“我们不是朋友了。”克劳德虽然喘着气，晕晕乎乎的，却还这么说。“你别想……”  
“我知道，我想请你帮个忙。”他抬起克劳德的一条腿。克劳德呻吟了声，以为他恢复了精神，又要插进来，却感觉一个圆溜溜的东西挤进了他还湿乎乎的穴眼里，涨得他一阵发酸。那东西很快化了，汁儿——他不确定有没有——流到深处。  
他正在惊疑不定，卡达裘却说话了：“替我把这个带给‘我’。另外，再帮我个忙吧，克劳德·斯特莱夫，别忘了我。”  
“什么？”  
“活下去，在神罗和世界上活下去，别忘了我就行。”他走到门边，觉得费不上事给他解释妈妈的愿望。他刚刚把妈妈的眼球放进了二等兵的体内，这真是个疯狂的举动，但是他忽然有了一个想法：如果S-2也在找他，那么这个二等兵倒会是一个极好的幌子和盾牌。他会比那三十个人都要有用。  
克劳德使劲扑向卡达裘，却扑了个空。卡达裘拧开门，悠然自得地朝外快速地扫了一眼，然后出去了。克劳德摔在地上。过了一会儿，他坐起来，开始给自己穿衣服。  
凌晨两点半，克劳德步行到那所公寓，公寓的灯黑着，门口的岗亭一个人也没有。以往这里都是由塔克斯混在普通保安人员中值班。  
他用钥匙打开门。萨菲罗斯不在客厅，灯也没有忽然就打开。他很沉稳，比任何时候都要沉稳，理智，谨慎地一间间房间检查过去，确定萨菲罗斯并不在这间房子里之后，他脑袋里转着的那些念头才算消失了一半。  
他走进浴室，准备打开灯。但在手按上开关之前，他关上窗户，他关得很快，又拉上窗帘，然后再打开灯。他朝镜子里的自己望了一眼，便脱下裤子，用一旁一次性的浴室套装里夹眉毛的小镊子拧开拴在阴茎上的螺丝，把沾着血的银阴茎环取下来。铃铛掉在地上，发出一声响，他没去管。等过了一下，他踢掉裤子，蹲下来捡起铃铛，丢进马桶里冲掉了。  
接着他脱掉上衣。脱完之后他朝镜子里又看了一眼，镜子里的青年还是瘦瘦的，浅褐色的乳晕上打了两个穿过乳头的孔，装了两个银色的环，两个环用一根细细的银链子连起来，当中吊着一个金色的指环，成年男人食指粗细。  
他把这两个银色环也取下来，和银链子放到马桶里一起冲掉了。金色的指环戴在右手食指上还要大一些。他洗了个澡，洗了很久，蒸汽，光，像一个凭空而来的神迹。在洗澡的时候，热水使肌肉放松了下来，他终于张开嘴，吐掉了一口带血的唾沫。  
他还有四个小时可供休息。明天一早，萨菲罗斯就要从神罗赶到这条街。


End file.
